Possession
by TKKGZ17mc
Summary: !READ "REVENGE OF A DEMON BEAST" FIRST! The early morning, Fumu has brought everyone along to watch the sunrise with her, but everyone is fast asleep. She hears someone say something, something in... Japanese? The same day, she ask Meta Knight if he knew anything about what was happening, and what she was about to hear may lead to a adventure. That could lead to their demise.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Rise and shine!

The bright, early, sunrise on the PuPu Village hillside, a wonderful and beautiful view no one could afford to miss.

"Ahh, the sunrise is beautiful, isn-" Fumu said as she sat at the edge of the hill, and turned around to see everyone she had brought fast asleep, "What?! How could you all sleep through the sunrise! You _HAVE_ to see it!" Fumu scolded Hohhe, Iroo, Honi, Bun, and Kirby, who all slept against a tree. Honi slept snuggled next to Iroo, who was next to Bun hugging Kirby like a stuffed animal. Hohhe was sleeping on his stomach; he _was _sleeping on the tree next to Bun but had fallen forward and now was sleeping face planted into the ground. Fumu stood there, arms crossed, and let out a short sigh.

"I thought they would be more enthusiastic about this… I guess not," Fumu murmured sadly. She sat back down at the hill's edge sluggishly.

"If you think about it, 6:00 AM is waaaay too early for a bunch of lazy kids like them," A familiar voice squawked over at Fumu. She glumly turned around to see Tokkori flying infront of Fumu. Tokkori seemed sluggish, too, but he seemed to be able to hide it very efficiently, "This pack of dimwits could care less about seeing the sun pop up over the horizon. Probably shoulda picked someone with more tolerance, huh?"

"Yah, I guess so," Fumu sighed, "But I guess you can watch the sunrise, right Tokkori?"

"Uhh…" Tokkori seemed very reluctant, but Fumu can do some pretty harsh stuff to him, "Alright, just so my bird brain isn't blown to bits."

Fumu sat back down on the edge of the hill, Tokkori sitting on her shoulder as the sun started to peek over the horizon. It shone a bright pinkish-yellowish color as little by little the sun appeared over their small village.

"…_Hoshi no Kaabii…"_ A small voice said from behind Fumu and Tokkori, making Fumu hastily turn around throwing Tokkori off her shoulders.

"HEY! What's the big deal?! I watch the sunrise and you throw me off? R-U-D-E!" Tokkori scowled, flying over in Fumu's face, almost peaking her nose off.

"Oh… yah. Thanks Tokkori," Fumu said pushing Tokkori out her view.

"Well, I don't wanna be around _rude people_!" Tokkori snarled and started to fly back to the dome he and Kirby lived in, which wasn't too far away, actually.

Fumu tiptoed over to all her friends, all of who were just lying there and sleeping. No one seemed to be waking up anytime soon. Fumu slowed turned back around, keeping watch on them until it was no longer possible. She walked back up to the hill's edge and sat down to watch the sun, which was about halfway done rising and started becoming a orangeish-yellowish color now.

"… _Kurayami ni ochiru…" _ Fumu turned around as fast as she possibly could, but still, everyone was fast asleep.

"Who said that?! Who?!" Fumu screamed at the top of her lungs. She stomped over to the five who were sleeping soundly by the tree, but they all seemed lifeless. She observed them very strictly, and angrily.

'_Kirby of the stars… will fall to darkness? That's not true… and what does it mean?' _Fumu thought intently and just keep staring at the sleeping kids, _'No one is awake to say anything, and it DEFINATLY wasn't Tokori… who was it?' _Fumu just sighed loudly, _'After they wake up I can question them, but for now I just need to wait for everyone to wake up.' _Fumu sat down infront of them and tilted her head towards the fully risen sun moving slowly through the sky.

* * *

"You are _finally _awake! Took everyone long enough!" Fumu said as everyone's eyes started to slowly open, besides Kirby's of course.

"What is it?" Bun muttered tiredly as he slowly sat up straight, Kirby sound asleep on his lap.

"By any chance, does _anyone_ know Japanese?" Fumu asked, but everyone just gave her a blank stare.

"No, why would we? We don't have schools around her to teach us so we just expect you to know it," Hohhe stated as he yawned loudly.

"No! Don't yawn! They're contagious!" Honi exclaimed as she popped up from her seat, extremely worried.

Everyone started rambling on about yawns and how Honi was overreacting. Besides Fumu, who sat and pondered on about the mystery.

'_They are right, I'm the only one that knows Japanese, but that defiantly wasn't in my head. No way. Someone said it and I won't stop till I figure out!' _Fumu thought, blocking out the argument everyone was having about yawns. Who knew such a simple remark could start a full on feud.

"Everyone," Fumu kindly demanded, "can we _please _stop fighting about yawns?" Everyone gave a sharp look over at Fumu and nodded in agreement.

"Well, we have no time to waste today! Let's go play some games!" Bun yelled as he popped up out of his seat and started to march away, and everyone seemed to catch on quickly and follow Bun towards Kirby's house, where they would turn and head to PuPu village to play games together.

Fumu let out a long sigh and looked back at the tree, noticing Kirby, sleeping face planted into the ground after Bun threw him off his lap. Fumu walked over and pick up Kirby, who was still sleeping.

"I didn't know Kirby had such tolerance when he was sleeping," Fumu said as she walked back over to the hill's edge and sat down, sitting Kirby on her lap, "You need someone with lots of tolerance to watch the sunrise with you," Fumu laughed as she watched the sun finish rising, it shining a bright yellow.

"Kirby, if what I heard is true, I am going to protect you at all cost!" Fumu announced with tons of determination flowing through her veins.

Determination that could, soon, possibly go to waste.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Seeking Assistance

_**AT CASTLE DEDEDE…**_

Fumu ran down every hall fast as she could, seeking help from the smartest person she knew so she could figure out this crisis.

Meta Knight.

She turned down the last corridor and sprinted towards Meta Knight's room. She let out a long sigh and knocked on the door slowly. The door opened and she was kindly greeted by Blade.

"Good morning, Fumu. What brings you here today?" Blade kindly asked.

"I need to see Sir Meta Knight, actually," Fumu replied, and Blade let her inside. Meta Knight was sitting on the ground with about 6 cards in his hand, and across from him was Sword who had about 8 cards in his hand, and they both looked up at Fumu. Sword nodded and gestured her to take a seat.

"What do you need, Fumu?" Sword asked, sounding just as kind as Blade had.

"Well… I need to ask something…" Fumu was hesitant on asking such a stupid question.

"What is it?" Meta Knight asked very coolly like he normally does. The sun shimmered through their small window and Meta Knights mask glowed brightly.

"I was wondering… today I heard someone talk to me and they said something… very cryptic, so you could say," Fumu stopped when she got to the time when she had to tell them what she heard, "They said…" everyone had eyes on Fumu, so there was no backing down, " Kirby of the stars will fall to darkness… in Japanese."

Everyone was looking at her, confusion filled there unseen faces under their shining masks.

"Fumu, maybe you just are hearing things," Meta Knight said suspiciously calm.

Fumu sighed, "Maybe, but I was just making sure it wasn't anything… bad," Fumu stood up and waved goodbye and walked out the door, slowly closing it behind her. As she walked away gloomily she heard murmurs from Meta Knight's room, and she decided to listen up close to the door. The voices were small but she could hear what they were saying. Something about how Meta Knight said the last phrase sounded. It sounded suspicious. Too suspicious.

"We can't just _tell her," _someone said, but it sounded like Meta Knight.

"Why? She deserves to know, doesn't she?" It sounded like Blade asked Meta Knight.

"Telling her would make her lose her trust with the closest people she knows, we can't just tell her what happened."

"Then tell us what happened, at least," it sounded like Sword asked that.

"Well," Meta Knight started, "Back when Yamikage capture Fumu, that water was meant for Kirby to fall in. It was infected with something I never wanted to speak of again."

"What?" Sword and Blade said in unison.

"Dark Matter."

**Okay, Okay, I have some explaining to do.**

**First off, nobody cares cuz I never ever updated so had no followers and stuff but I will say it ANYWAYS!**

**I was getting back into school so I took a hiatus**

**That I forgot to mention (woopies)**

**And this chapter is super duper ultra short**

**I KNOW! I wanted to get something out there so I can stop this unmentioned hiatus**

**This story may be around 15 chapters**

**MAYBE!**

**So bear with me, k?**

**I won't be posting every week like I did for Revenge of a Demon Beast (I wrote that one over Summer Break :D) but I will attempt to get out as much content as possible!**

**BYE-NEE! (Oh annnd I watched Lucky Star, witch contributed to the hiatus, everyone should watch that show NOW!)**

**~Tkk **


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's just say, the story is looking up from here…**

**CHAPTER 3**

Dark beginnings

Dark matter. Fumu thought that it was just something cliché. Something that wasn't a threat at all, but deep down she knew it was something bad… but what? Meta Knight's last words, _"Dark matter"_, made her stop listening and dash off because one person in particular fell in that water and she had to do something to help them. Bun.

"BUN! BUN!" Fumu hollered as she ran down the halls, even though she knew he was out by Kirby's house, playing some game she wasn't very interested in. Bouncing a soccer ball at his feet or running a race around in Kirby's backyard, it didn't matter what they were doing to her, she just had to get to Kirby's house and stop them to explain.

Fumu dug in the dirt, running as fast as her feet could lift her till she stopped and burst out panting and her hands collapsed on her knees. She felt a little droplet on her nose, and felt like a teardrop from heaven. She felt exhilarated again and started to run off again, but after a few seconds was brought to a complete stop.

Teardrop? She felt another one, and a couple more plop near her and on her. It wasn't tears, it was rain, which soon enough, started to pummel and plop on the ground strong and fast. The wind's pace picked up and its short whistles became roars as it pushed Fumu away from her destination. It's like Mother Nature wanted her far away as possible from where she was going, on her quest to save her brother from whatever might happen with this _Dark matter_ stuff.

In the end, Fumu realized the winds picked up the pace as she came closer and closer to Kirby's house. Then she saw something beyond belief. Everyone, Bun and all his friends, where just playing football. But there was no wind. There was no thunder and there was no rain. Just like it was in the morning, nice, warm, and bright. Like if Fumu went over there all the terror would stop. She dashed for the light, but the wind was too strong and she tumbled down the hill.

"Hey, guys look, Fumu is back," Hohhe stated as he ran away from the game towards Fumu, who had bonked her head at the bottom of the hill and was laying there as if she was passed out, but she wasn't.

Now, everyone followed Hohhe down the hill towards the collapsed girl at the bottom. Fumu sat up completely straight, but a little dizzy, and wiped herself off of all the dirt and mud that was on her clothes.

"Hey Fumu, I liked the 'roll down the hill' trick!" Honi exclaimed as she and everyone else caught up with Hohhe, who was trying to be a doctor, but Fumu wouldn't let him near her. "Are you okay?" "Can I help you?" "Is CPR needed?" Hohhe kept asking, even though she was standing completely straight, and in anyone's eyes she looked fine.

"I came here baring news everyone needs to hear," Fumu started as she wiped off the rest of the muk from her clothes.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked as he trotted up under Fumu with big, adorable, curious eyes.

"Yes Kirby, it is very important news that I heard about just recently," Fumu stopped, thinking back on what Meta Knight said and comparing it to her impulse thoughts. Now, she just might have screwed up big time.

"Well… spill the beans sis!" Bun demanded, even though it wasn't very harsh.

"It was… um…" Fumu couldn't say it now she knows she probably should have kept it to herself, but all eyes were on her. There was no backing down.

But, Fumu thought, if she explains in a way to dodge the fact that the pool Bun fell in was full of something called Dark matter and she has no idea what happen to it, though her impulse gives her a uneasy feeling about it, she can get out of here safely.

Well, think again.

"So, way back when, about a few weeks ago, _someone_ was captured by _someone _and another_ someone_ and_ someone _and _someone_ came to save the first _someone," _ Fumu was ultimately realizing she had no idea what she was saying and she sound really dumb, but the story doesn't stop there, so she keeps telling, "Then when _someone_ was trying to save_ someone_, a_ someone_ fell into _something_ really, really, really bad." Fumu took a big sigh of relief as if she thought she did a good job on her overshadowing, storytelling, when in all serious no one understood her story one bit.

"So _someone _saved_ someone _with _someone _and _someone_ and _someone_ fell in _something?"_ Iroo asked, looking at everyone else, who seemed to be in agreement, "Who was the _someone's _and _something_?"

Fumu didn't do a very good overshadowing job, she realized, but it was too late, the secret would have to come out sooner or later, so she gave herself a mental countdown to prepare herself and everyone listening to her nonsense a few seconds to prepare.

'_3…2…1…'_

Fumu turned her head sharply towards Bun and pointed an accusing finger that almost poked his nose, "Bun, there is something in your body called Dark matter and I have no idea what it is!"

Her answer? Silence. Silence.

Silence.

Red… Pain… Flight… Gone…

What was going on…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, ok, ok, I haven't written in, what, a month? I am sorry for any of you who cared about this story but I have a few notes.**

**This story is now written from different POVs because I can write better like this… at least I hope!**

**I will start writing another story in case I don't feel like writing this one.**

**So enjoy this new chapter!**

**CHAPTER 4**

From the forest and back (Fumu POV)

I woke up in a strange place after what seemed to be an eternity. My arms and legs felt like I just ran fifty miles and my head was about to explode. Around me where blurry green and brown swirls that where slowly forming into what seemed to be trees. In front of me was a long river that made soft swishes as I slowly sat up. My feet where dunked under the shallow water, and anytime the tide raised the water will cover my ankles slightly. My back hurt as I tried to sit up straight, but when I finally sat up straight I heard the small pop in my back, which made it feel better instantly. But when I tried to stand up I almost immediately feel in the river in front of me. After regaining balance, I shuffled across the river and almost fell to my knees in exhaustion. What was going on here?

I don't remember much at all. It was a bright, red flash and I felt a striking pain then I must of passed out, but it could have been…

"Ello mate! Watcha doin' here in the forest?" an Australian voice called suddenly from a bush beside me. The bush started to ruffle, and, in an attempt to run I flopped over on my face.

"Uh… Fumu?" the Australian voice called again, which startled me even more because the stranger knew my name.

Only it wasn't a stranger. It was Rick.

"Rick!" I screamed annoyingly, "You scared me half to death!"

"Oh, sorry mate, didn't me to scare ya," Rick apologized, "Just wantin' to know what you're doin' sleeping in the forest."

"Well," I said, still angry, "why are you here Rick?"

"Just strollin' along till I saw ya passed out."

"I was not passed out!"

"Oh, sorry mate."

I was already in pain and confused, so a mouse popping out of a bush would make pass out in some occasions.

But, my confusion wasn't over yet.

The sky above our heads changed from a bright and sunny blue to a dark and gloomy scarlet in an instant. Rick was confused to, because he snapped his head towards me to question me, the smart one, about what was going on.

"Fumu, you 'ave any idea on what is goin on?" Rick asked me, snapping his head back towards the evil sky.

I tried to think of any possible solutions for the sky becoming dark red, and I had one. I tried to recall Meta Knights words, and they came to me clear as glass.

"I might have one solution, but you may not believe it."

**WOOP WOOP! GO SHORT CHAPTERS CAUSE I AM LAZY!**

**Btw, I am writing a Sonic story for my other one… BUT THAT IS ALL YOU WILL KNOW!**

**I am hoping for it to come out by: 10/30/2013 right before Halloween. Not because it is a Halloween story, just because it is a good deadline.**

**But I can't make any promises with my upload times, so bear with me if I miss it.**

**NEXT TIME WE WILL SEE WHAT IS GOING ON! BYE!**


End file.
